


ways to tell you i love you

by seokhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it that's the plot, Unbeta-ed, feelings??, kinda but not really i guess, soonhui, soonyoung dressed up as a maid for junhui's birthday yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokhui/pseuds/seokhui
Summary: soonyoung stood at junhui's bedroom door at 11:58pm, june 9th, dressed in his newest outfit, waiting. junhui had joked about this often, and soonyoung knew the chinese kid well enough to know he was being at least half serious most of the time. and... well, soonyoung would be lying if he said he wasn't get a kick out of it himself.





	

soonyoung had told junhui in advance to wait in his bedroom for his gift, not wanting him to be around while soonyoung changed and knowing junhui would never want to ruin a surprise like that. at exactly 0:00am, soonyoung had his hand on the doorknob, debating whether or not he should knock. it was probably not a very good idea, junhui might trip all over himself, which would be very funny if soonyoung didn't have other plans for the night in mind.

when soonyoung stepped into the bedroom, junhui was sat at the edge of the bed, restless, and the look on his face when soonyoung closed the door behind himself, standing in full view, was more than worth having asked joshua to find him the way-too-short dress an actual maid would never wear.

"soonyoung, i..." junhui sounded nervous. soonyoung felt nervous too. for all they had experimented in the few months of living together nothing had never included anything so… kinky. soonyoung wasn’t really sure how to go about it. but he was more than willing to try.

soonyoung stepped towards the bed, and junhui stood up, still not quite believing his eyes. “uhm… happy birthday?” soonyoung was starting to feel kinda dumb.

“happy would be an understatement,” junhui breathed, hands finding their way to squeeze at soonyoung’s hips.

“you like it, then?” soonyoung asked with growing confidence, face millimeters from junhui’s, who unfortunately already knew the game way too well to bite soonyoung’s bait, turning to his earlobe instead, smirking, pleased. soonyoung stopped himself from gasping in surprise and pushed against junhui’s waist, pressing him against the bed. it was fun, even if soonyoung didn’t mean to win any battles. not tonight, at least.

junhui played along, sitting down himself and pulling soonyoung to half sit on his lap, but holding him back with one hand, the other one moving to lay on soonyoung’s barely covered thigh and eyes running up and down his outfit. “you’re gorgeous,” he whispered then, this time looking into soonyoung’s eyes. soonyoung knew no amount of praise would make him feel more than that look right then.

it really did baffle him sometimes how someone as good-looking and perfect as wen junhui could look at soonyoung like that.

“you’re gorgeous,” junhui repeated against his collarbone, pressing down on soonyoung to make him lay down, but finding himself on his own back with a thighs on each side of his waist. soonyoung didn’t have to ask junhui to bend down and press a kiss against his jaw, hands at the hem of his shirt, pulling, but not off. they could take their time today, even if soonyoung suspected junhui wouldn’t be that patient for very long.

as if on cue, junhui’s hands were quick to press on soonyoung’s thighs, squeezing and massaging up at a slow pace, but not as slow as soonyoung’s fingers on his stomach. as soonyoung wasn’t in any hurry getting to junhui’s chest (or pants, he wasn’t sure where he was going with this, and he didn’t mind), junhui found out soon enough that the dress was really all that soonyoung was wearing. 

suddenly a lot less willing to play their little game, junhui sat up a bit, leaving soonyoung to hold onto his shoulders and glare at him for the unexpected movement. he chuckled, however, when junhui started removing his own shirt.

“getting impatient?” soonyoung asked. a thigh pressing up between his legs was all the answer junhui gave him. not feeling like staying behind, and not oblivious to junhui’s own excitement, soonyoung didn’t hesitate to press his hips down, hands moving to undo junhui’s pants. none made any moves to remove soonyoung’s dress.

shirt discarded, junhui laid back down, one arm around soonyoung to press him against his chest and one hand squeezing soonyoung’s ass. for the first time that night, soonyoung moaned, not making any effort to keep his voice down. he knew perfectly well that junhui like it just like that.

junhui wasn’t surprised when soonyoung pulled a small packet of lube out of one the dress’s pockets, but he still gasped, overwhelmed, when soonyoung squeezed it all on one hand, and let out a moan at soonyoung licking up from his collarbone to his jaw, trying to get his attention elsewhere. junhui complied, moving down to bite soonyoung’s bottom lip and pull him into a long, almost desperate kiss.

junhui could never quite get enough of soonyoung’s taste.

distracted, he shivered when soonyoung pressed a wet hand on his dick, never breaking their kiss and moving two fingers to between soonyoung’s cheeks. soonyoung pulled away then to press his forehead against junhui’s jaw, breathing heavily.

"i've... already done that for you..." he managed, and although soonyoung would never want to turn junhui’s piano skills down, tonight wasn’t for himself.

"no way," junhui whispered in awe into soonyoung's neck, adoration seeping into his voice.

"yes way," soonyoung retorted, more turned on by the whole situation than he had ever expected. junhui laughed, low and breathless, and probably just as affected as soonyoung – if not more, and soonyoung could feel himself falling a little bit harder.

“you have to let me watch you do that sometime,” was all junhui had to say.

“well... maybe, if you’re being a very good boy,” soonyoung offered, and moan a messy ‘i love you’ into soonyoung’s ear was all junhui could do at the images flooding his mind.

soonyoung went back to kissing junhui, pressing the birthday boy down by the shoulders to keep him from turning them around. “let me treat you tonight,” soonyoung whispered against his lips, and junhui settled back. soonyoung didn’t protest when junhui wrapped a hand around him, stroking and squeezing gently as soonyoung positioned himself.

junhui threw his head back, exposing his neck to soonyoung’s teeth and nails as he pressed down. his hand never stopped, though, distracting the other from whatever discomfort he might have felt.

both knew immediately that neither was going to last long. it was all too much happening all at the same time, and too soon they found themselves moaning into each other’s mouths, too close. junhui was first, moaning long and loud as soonyoung started moving his hips just a little bit faster and his vision what filled with white and his mind with small eyes and wide smiles.

soonyoung followed, much quieter, with junhui’s hand always helping, and laid down to breathe into junhui’s chest as they both came down from their highs.

junhui moved them onto their sides, helping soonyoung out of the small tight dress so he could be comfortable before hugging his waist close. “i love you so much, soonyoung,” junhui let out, eyes shut and voice heavy with emotion, “so, so much,” and he was so grateful for soonyoung.

“i love you too, junhui,” and soonyoung knew right then that he really had never loved anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is my first time writing anything like this and i feel it's kinda rushed?? but i hope you guys enjoyed it ;*
> 
> (again, unbeta-ed, so if you find any mistakes please let me know *ﾟﾟ)


End file.
